<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Throne of Mandalore by Chibi_Beaver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040674">The Throne of Mandalore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Beaver/pseuds/Chibi_Beaver'>Chibi_Beaver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Craziest High School in the Galaxy AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Death Watch (Star Wars), F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I might add more tags, Korkie is a Kenobi, Loss of Parent(s), Maul still wants revenge, Pre Vizsla is an ass, nobody likes Almec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Beaver/pseuds/Chibi_Beaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 20 years since Satine became the Duchess of Mandalore and ended the Mandalorian Civil War (Ch. 45 of Craziest High School in the Galaxy) but now there's an evil once thought to be eradicated has returned in search of vengeance. But will the Kryze-Kenobi's stand in their way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; Bo-Katan Kryze, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul &amp; Pre Vizsla, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Pre Vizsla &amp; Bo-Katan Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Craziest High School in the Galaxy AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Happy Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satine had been ruling Mandalore for 20 years. She worked tirelessly to make Mandalore more peaceful and for the most part, she had been successful. She seemingly had a perfect life. Satine had received a call from an old friend, breaking her from her thoughts.<br/>
“Hey Satine!” Padme said.<br/>
“Hi Padme! How is everything! Satine happily said.<br/>
“It’s been great! Luke is just like his father in almost every way. He even wants to be a pilot like him. And Leia, she’s more like me. She recently got a boyfriend which has put Anakin on edge” Padme said with a chuckle. “How have you been?” she says.<br/>
“Things have been going pretty well. Korkie’s at school and Obi-Wan told me he was going to get a few things.”<br/>
“Happy anniversary by the way!” Padme said “How has Korkie been? It’s been so long since I visited. We should come again sometime.”<br/>
“You really should! We’d love to see you two again too. Korkie has been gearing up for graduation. I can’t believe he is going to be graduating this year. I remember 18 years ago when I was scared, I was going to miscarry again, and I was questioning whether I was meant to be a mother.” Satine said.<br/>
“I remember those times. Without them you wouldn’t have become the woman you are now nor would you have had Korkie so some good came out of it” Padme says.<br/>
“You’re right.” Satine said.<br/>
In the background, Satine could hear Luke calling out to Padme.<br/>
“Mom!” Luke yelled.<br/>
“Yes sweetie!” Padme called back.<br/>
“Can I get these Chanel boots?” Luke asked as he showed them to Padme.<br/>
“Yes. Make sure you select same-day shipping at checkout” Padme said.<br/>
“Thanks!” Luke said.<br/>
“He may be a lot like his father, but he has my fashion sense” Padme affectionately said.<br/>
“That’s not a bad thing since you got most fashionable” Satine replied.<br/>
Anakin walked in next and said “Padme? Why did a spaceship come by, give Luke a pair of boots, and leave again?”<br/>
“Damn, same-day shipping is fast” Padme said.<br/>
“Did you let Luke order Chanel boots?” Anakin said.<br/>
“Possibly” Padme said.<br/>
“We are a Gucci family! Oh, and Han is here again” Anakin said as he rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Funny how you were fine with Han when he was just Luke’s friend but now that he’s Leia’s boyfriend you have an issue” Padme teased.<br/>
“Hey Satine!” Anakin said, noticing that she was on the phone with her.<br/>
“Hey!” Satine said while laughing.<br/>
“Who are you talking to?” Obi-Wan says as he comes back and puts the stuff away. It was a surprise what he bought. He came into the room where Satine was.<br/>
“Hey!” Obi-Wan says to Padme and Anakin.<br/>
“Hey!” Anakin replies.<br/>
“How’ve you been?” Obi-Wan asked.<br/>
“Good until Leia’s boyfriend got here and Luke ordered same day shipping on Chanel boots.” Anakin replied.<br/>
“Luke just wants to be a fashion icon like his mother” Padme replied.<br/>
Obi-Wan and Satine just laugh at the other couple. This was one of the times Satine is glad she didn’t have twins.<br/>
“Should we let you two go?” Satine asks.<br/>
“I guess. I’m glad we could chat though!” Padme says.<br/>
“Me too!” Satine says as she hangs up. </p>
<p>“Happy anniversary sweetheart” Obi-Wan says as he kisses his wife. “I bought you something” he says as he goes to get what he bought. He came back with a bunch of roses “I bought 22 roses. One for each year we’ve been married” Obi-Wan says. He always bought 1 rose for each year since their wedding. “I also got you something else” he says as he takes the box out of his pocket.<br/>
“I bought a revamped version of the very first necklace I ever gave you” he said as he presented the necklace to Satine. The heart was made out of a real amethyst and the chain was a better quality silver than before.<br/>
“It’s wonderful!” Satine says, admiring it. “I got you something too” Satine says as she goes to their bedroom and opens the drawer on the nightstand on her side of the bed. She takes out a box and gives it to Obi-Wan. He opens it and his eyes fill with joy.<br/>
“I found a few of our old photos. One from our first date, one from prom, one from our wedding, and a couple silly ones we’ve taken over the years, some of which with Korkie. I decided to buy some nice frames so we can put them up in our room rather than just have them in our photo album in a drawer.”<br/>
“I love it!’ Obi-Wan says as he brings Satine in for a hug.<br/>
“and I love you so much” Satine says as her fingers run through Obi-Wan’s beard.<br/>
“I love you too” Obi-Wan says as he kisses Satine. As he starts kissing other areas of Satine’s face Korkie gets home from school. He coughs to get their attention.<br/>
“Hey Korkie! How was school?” Satine says as she pulls away from Obi-Wan.<br/>
“Pretty good!” Korkie said.<br/>
“What are your plans for tonight?” Satine asked.<br/>
“I’m going over to a friend’s. Is that okay?”<br/>
“Yes. We were just wondering since we’re going out for our anniversary” Satine said.<br/>
“Ok. Happy anniversary by the way” Korkie said as he went to his room to do his homework.<br/>
“Now, where were we?” Obi-Wan said as he kissed Satine again. </p>
<p>A few hours later, Korkie left the house to go to his friend’s.<br/>
“I’ll be back around 11” Korkie said.<br/>
“Ok, I love you!” Satine said to her son.<br/>
“Love you too” Korkie said as he left.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan came out of their room with a fancy suit on with a purple bow tie. He made sure to match it with Satine’s purple floor-length dress and the necklace he had given her just a few hours ago.<br/>
“You look handsome as always” Satine said.<br/>
“And you look as beautiful as always” Obi-Wan said as he took her hand.<br/>
They went to a fancy restaurant. It was one of Satine’s favourites. They each got a glass of expensive Mandalorian made wine.<br/>
“This tastes expensive” Obi-Wan says.<br/>
“I’d hope so, it is pretty pricey. My dad used to casually have this in the house. Something to remind him of home, I guess. I remember being 7 years old when dad let me have a sip of it” Satine says with a giggle.<br/>
“That’s probably where your fondness of wine came from” Obi-Wan teased.<br/>
“Are you teasing me?” Satine teased back.<br/>
“What? No” Obi-Wan replied sarcastically before saying “I’d be much too afraid to tease a duchess.”<br/>
“No, you’re not!” Satine says while laughing.<br/>
“You know me so well” Obi-Wan says while smiling and looking into his wife’s eyes.<br/>
After they had finished their dinner, they took a walk through the city. Satine loved the city at night. It almost reminded her of Coruscant at night. She fondly remembered the late-night walks her and Obi-Wan went on occasionally but Sundari had much less light pollution where you could actually see the stars through the top of the dome. Obi-Wan looked at Satine who seemed fascinated by the stars.<br/>
“Enjoying the view?” Obi-Wan asked her.<br/>
“Absolutely. This one almost looks like a heart” she says, pointing to a cluster of stars.<br/>
“You’re right, it does. I think there is definitely a deeper reason why it shown itself the night of our anniversary. Anakin always said the constellation represented true love.” Obi-Wan says.<br/>
“Probably because our love was written in the stars. As if we were meant for one another.” Satine said.<br/>
“I like that explanation” Obi-Wan said as he kissed her. The scene was perfect. The moonlight and starlight shone upon them as they kissed. The couple had gone through a lot in the early years of their marriage, but their love endured all those hardships when other couples would have broken apart. That was all worth something.<br/>
As the couple continue their walk in the city, something feels off. The night had been absolutely perfect, but something wasn’t quite right.<br/>
As they walk past the memorial statue built after Mandalore’s last war, a bomb suddenly goes off, sending people all over the place.<br/>
“Are you alright?” Obi-Wan asks Satine.<br/>
“Yea” Satine replies.<br/>
“Who could’ve done this?” She asked. Obi-Wan brings her attention to the hologram symbol next to them.<br/>
“Death watch” Satine worriedly said. She immediately got a text from Korkie. </p>
<p>Korkie: I heard a bomb go off.<br/>
Korkie: Are you alright?<br/>
Satine: Your father and I are fine. If it’s safe, please get back to the palace </p>
<p>Korkie sneaks out of his friend’s and heads back to the palace. On his way he sees Death Watch soldiers gathered around the bomb site, possibly looking for his parents. Korkie had learned about Death Watch. They were a group that vehemently opposed his mother’s rule. Satine advocated non-violence and pacifism and passed laws with that in mind. Death Watch originally became organized during the last war which killed his grandfather and great uncle, but they were almost destroyed when his forces fought back, and his mother banished what was left of the group to Concordia. At least, that’s what he learned in school. He wasn’t born during the war.</p>
<p>As Satine and Obi-Wan go back to the palace, one of the death watch soldiers takes off her helmet, revealing Satine’s own sister, Bo-Katan Kryze. She looked down when she saw the damage. She hated this but had no way out. Bo-Katan didn’t have much time to think as Pre Vizsla, Governor of Concordia and secretly, leader of Death Watch came towards her with his helmet on, forcing her to put her helmet back on and fly away with them. </p>
<p>Korkie had returned to the palace and anxiously awaits his parents. Soon enough the doors open, giving him a fright until he sees that it’s his parents.<br/>
“So glad to see you’re safe” Satine says as she hugs her son. Obi-Wan not too far behind comes up behind them and asks “How was your night” in an attempt to change the subject.<br/>
“Pretty good. How was yours?” Korkie asked.<br/>
“Good until Death Watch crashed our date” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>Just as Obi-Wan said this a call was coming in from Prime Minister Almec. There was a simultaneous groan from all three members of the Kryze/Kenobi family. They were the Kenobi’s in private but the Kryze’s in public. It was something Satine’s father recommended to them when they were indecisive on who was going to change their name. It made sense because Kryze was a well known Mandalorian name while Kenobi was not, and it would be better for public image to use the Kryze name publicly. After the war ended, they decided not to change it. The downside of this was Korkie sometimes being unsure what name to use at what time but he essentially figured it out as Korkie Kenobi with his family and Korkie Kryze around anyone else.<br/>
They all had a dislike for Almec and his consistent nagging. Satine quickly picked up the call.<br/>
“Hello Prime Minister” Satine said.<br/>
“Glad to see you’re alright. We need to get crews in to rebuild the memorial and we need to do something about death watch. Possibly republic help.”<br/>
“I don’t think we need republic help for what will probably be a one-off attack. They’re a bunch of hooligans, they probably wouldn’t be able to organize another large-scale attack for a while. Get crews commissioned to fix the memorial immediately. Please arrange a meeting with Governor Vizsla too” Satine said.<br/>
“Absolutely. Good night Duchess” Almec says as he hangs up. </p>
<p>After Korkie goes back to his room Obi-Wan talks to Satine alone.<br/>
“Satine, I don’t think hooligans could’ve arranged this large of an attack.”<br/>
“But I don’t think we need republic help. Not yet. Let’s get our minds off that and enjoy the rest of our night” Satine says, leading Obi-Wan to their bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Curious Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Governor Vizsla pays Satine a visit, Korkie has a bad feeling about him and decides to investigate</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death Watch attacked a couple more times and Almec was constantly urging Satine to go to the republic to ask for help. She vehemently declined. Satine was furious when Almec continued to suggest getting republic help. <br/>“Duchess! This planet needs help!” Almec said.<br/>“But a republic invasion is not the best course of action. This is an internal affair!” Satine argued back.<br/>“You are in denial of what is happening on this planet!” Almec countered.<br/>“No, you are overstating the situation. We do not need republic help. I would become an enemy to the people, who want little to do with the republic. When will I be meeting with Governor Vizsla?” Satine said, changing the subject before getting any angrier than she already was.<br/>“He is scheduled to arrive in a few hours.” Almec replied. <br/>“Thank you.” Satine said as she hung up. </p>
<p>Every time she had to talk to Almec it gave her a headache, but he did his job properly so what more could she ask for. Korkie knocked on the door. <br/>“Hey mom, everything okay?” Korkie asked.<br/>“Yea, I just had to talk to Almec” Satine replied.<br/>“Oh” Korkie replied, the dislike of Almec was something shared by the entire family. <br/>“Want me to get you anything?” Korkie asked. <br/>“I have to meet with Governor Vizsla tonight and the rate this day is going, I’m going to need a coffee to get through it” Satine said. <br/>“Ok, I’ll get you one” Korkie said as he went to the kitchen. Shortly after Korkie left. Obi-Wan showed up and saw Satine was stressed. <br/>“Rough day?” He asked. <br/>“Yea, I had to talk to Almec” Satine says as she rolls her eyes “Korkie volunteered to get me a coffee since Governor Vizsla will be here in a few hours” She says. <br/>Obi-Wan quickly went to the kitchen to find Korkie. Satine must have forgotten what happened last time Korkie made coffee. Last time Korkie got coffee grounds everywhere and picked a mug that was too small thus getting coffee everywhere too and then he put too much sugar in it. Not good for his mother but just fine for his father on the few occasions he drank coffee, Obi-Wan much preferred tea."<br/>“Need some help?” Obi-Wan asked. <br/>“No, I’m good” Korkie replied. <br/>“You’re gonna need a bigger mug for that though” Obi-Wan says as he switches out the smaller mug for a bigger one. <br/>“Thanks” Korkie replied. He never quite got the mug size right, it was always too big or too small.<br/>“How was school today?” Obi-Wan asks his son while the coffee was brewing. <br/>“Not too bad. The student council meeting was pretty boring. I just wanna plan fun events but the school never lets me because they’re saving money for prom.” Korkie says frustratedly. <br/>“Everything will work out fine, I’m sure of it.” Obi-Wan replies, trying to reassure him.<br/>“Me too but it’s still frustrating” Korkie replied.<br/>“Definitely” Obi-Wan said as the coffee finished brewing. Korkie poured it into a mug and put a splash of milk in it and put some sugar in it. <br/>“That’s a coffee for your aunt” Obi-Wan teased while telling Korkie to put a little more in the mug. The subject of Bo-Katan was a fairly awkward one. She rarely came around except for Christmas and Korkie’s birthday but she wouldn’t speak to anyone except Korkie and wouldn’t even look at her sister. She would occasionally have coffee, but she liked it pretty much black except for a little bit of milk and the tiniest amount of sugar. </p>
<p>Korkie brought the cup into Satine’s office, she gratefully accepted it and gave Korkie a thumbs up. <br/>“How bad’s the mess in the kitchen” she teased. <br/>“not bad at all actually” Korkie replied with pride.<br/>“I cleaned it up” Obi-Wan said.  <br/>“So, you’re saying I’m gonna have to clean it up later” Satine teased. <br/>“I know how to clean” Obi-Wan said defensively. <br/>“I know, I was only joking dear” Satine teased as she drank her coffee.<br/>“Thank you” she said to Korkie.<br/>“You look like you need a break. We got a few hours before the Governor arrives” Obi-Wan says after Korkie leaves. <br/>“I have so much work to do though, I need to provide a full report of the attacks to Governor Vizsla when he gets here" Satine groaned.  <br/>“Maybe just a little break then”. He says as he comes closer to Satine. <br/>“How could I say no” Satine says as Obi-Wan leans down to kiss her and she clears off her desk a little. Satine can hear Almec calling but she presses decline, wanting to savour the moment with her husband. </p>
<p>Almec comes in as they are kissing “Am I interrupting something?” Almec always came at just the right times. <br/>“Governor Vizsla will be here in about an hour” Almec said. <br/>“Thank you, Prime Minister,” Satine says as Almec leaves. <br/>“We should probably go get ready. Let Korkie know too so he can get ready.” Satine says as she finishes the report. </p>
<p>"The Governor will be here in an hour, get yourself ready" Obi-Wan says as he enters his son's room.<br/>“Mom is actually letting me come to a government thing?” Korkie asked his father. <br/>“Yes. You’re of age so I don’t see why not. Neither does your mother” Obi-Wan says.</p>
<p>Governor Vizsla arrived an hour later, precisely when he said he would. Satine, Obi-Wan and Korkie greet him. <br/>“Finally letting the kid come to dinner?” Vizsla asked. <br/>“Yes, he recently turned 18” Satine says. <br/>“About time for a kid to learn about politics at that age” Vizsla said. <br/>“Yes, do come in. Dinner will be ready soon.” Satine said as she led him to the table, and they begin to talk business as Korkie listened to the conversation. <br/>“So, you’re saying that the people who have attacked Sundari are from Concordia?” Vizsla said. <br/>“Yes. There was a hologram of the Death Watch symbol after the bomb and after the war, I banished everyone from Death Watch to Concordia.” <br/>“I’ll have to look into it. I assumed they died out 20 years ago” Vizsla said. <br/>“Me too” Satine somberly said. <br/>“Do excuse me, Duchess, I need to let my advisors know of the situation so they can get the appropriate task force on it.” Vizsla said as he went into a secluded spot in the hallway. </p>
<p>“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Obi-Wan asked. <br/>“I feel it too” Korkie concurred. <br/>“I doubt the Governor would have anything to do with these attacks” Satine disagreed.  <br/>“Please excuse me” Korkie said as he left the room. He wanted to investigate Vizsla. There was always something fishy about him but Korkie couldn’t quite pinpoint it. Korkie walked down the hallway where he began to hear some voices that sounded like Vizsla and someone else who Korkie didn’t know. </p>
<p>“The duchess is suspicious.” Vizsla said.<br/>“So, what do you suggest?” the other person replied.<br/>“Wait until the syndicate gets there. I will be back soon.” </p>
<p>When Korkie turned a corner, he saw a hologram of someone who looked like one of the Death Watch soldiers he had seen the night of the first attack. Vizsla turned off the hologram and turned around to see Korkie. <br/>“Curious, are we?” Vizsla said. <br/>“Sorry, Governor,” Korkie said. He didn’t have an excuse. He couldn’t say he was going to the bathroom, that was in the other direction.</p>
<p>“I found your kid snooping around” Vizsla said as he came back into the dining room with Korkie.<br/>“Korkie!” Satine scolded as he came back into the room with Vizsla. <br/>“Sorry” Korkie said as he sat down in his spot for dinner. </p>
<p>Afterwards, Governor Vizsla left and Satine needed to have a word with Korkie. <br/>“Why were you snooping around?” Satine asked.<br/>“I had a bad feeling. I saw him talking to someone who looked like one of the Death Watch soldiers.” Korkie said, telling his mother what he saw during his investigation.<br/>“He was probably just wearing armour. We don’t see a lot of armour here because of our non-violence. Concordia houses Death Watch and The Governor’s forces must always be prepared for an attack” Satine says. She then says “please don’t put your nose where it doesn’t belong. I know you inherited your father’s curiosity, but some things don’t need to be investigated. Do you understand?” <br/>“Yes” Korkie said putting his head down as his mother left.  </p>
<p>When Pre Vizsla arrived back to Concordia, he put on his Death Watch armour in anticipation for the arrival of a crime syndicate who said they would help Death Watch in their aims. When their ship landed, a man in a black hood exited. Pre Vizsla and this hooded figure shook hands and went to sit down and discuss their plans <br/>“What are your interests on Mandalore?” Vizsla asked. <br/>“Let’s just say the enemy of my enemy is my friend” he said as he took down his hood. Under the hood was Maul. <br/>“So, are you in or are you out?” Maul asks. <br/>“Fine. But any funky business and this deal is immediately revoked” Vizsla says as he sees the looks some fellow Death Watch soldiers are giving him, in particular Bo-Katan.   <br/>“Fine. I take care of who I want to take care of, and you will get your planet. Do a few more attacks, make it look like we did them and go down and help the witnesses, then you are the heroes” Maul said. <br/>“Deal” Vizsla said, shaking his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Day of Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reinforcements featuring old friends make their way to Mandalore, Bo-Katan tries to find a way off Concordia while a major event shakes up the Kryze-Kenobi family</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pretty short but a lot is happening </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I cried when I wrote this and I've teared up every time I've reread it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korkie went to school expecting a normal day. It was last period when a loud explosion was heard. Everyone had to evacuate but that proved difficult once people saw the damage. Korkie was lucky to be in a part of the school that was unaffected. Everyone had assumed Death Watch had done this, but they saw no logo. Instead, a death watch soldier came and helped them out. <br/>“Here you go kids" the soldier says.<br/>“Thank you so much. How can we repay you?” The teacher asked <br/>“Support us. We are trying to reinstate a functional government that can protect its people” he said.<br/>Korkie recognized that voice, Governor Vizsla. Korkie quickly went home to tell his mother. When he got home, his mother was on the phone with Almec and Korkie decided to listen in on the conversation.</p>
<p>“Our forces are overwhelmed. We need reinforcements” Satine says.<br/>“I didn’t think you wanted violence” Almec replies.<br/>“I don’t” Satine says, affirming her beliefs.<br/>“But calling on the republic will make you an enemy of the people,” Almec replies.<br/>“I don’t have much of a choice if I want to live. Clearly some people already see me as one” Satine says, her voice slightly shaking at the thought of being killed and Mandalore falling back into its old warrior ways.<br/>“Very well Duchess.” Almec said before hanging up. <br/>“Mom?” Korkie said as Satine got off the phone. <br/>“Yes sweetie?” she replied.<br/>“I think Death Watch is trying to turn people against you.” Korkie said. <br/>“I think so too. Don’t worry. We will be okay and I’m glad you’re alright” She said as she hugged her son. </p>
<p>On Coruscant, the request from Mandalore made it in. <br/>“We can’t leave until tomorrow morning” the general said. This deeply distressed Fives, Rex, Echo, Hevy, and Hardcase considering they knew Satine and Obi-Wan.<br/>“I don’t care. When someone says they need urgent help, it’s urgent. Not a tomorrow morning matter. I will be going whether you like it not general” Fives said. <br/>Echo, Rex, Hevy, and Hardcase nod in agreement and go with Fives. </p>
<p>On Naboo, Anakin is gearing up to leave. The Republic military called him and said he was needed though Anakin would've probably gone anyways if he had heard from Satine or Obi-Wan.<br/>“I thought you weren’t supposed to leave until tomorrow?” Padme asked. <br/>“Do you know where the request came from? It came from Mandalore. From Satine. I can’t just wait until tomorrow morning when she needs our help" Anakin said.<br/>Padme did not argue with him.<br/>Luke and Leia went up to their father and hugged him before he left. <br/>“Don’t worry. Dad will be back soon.” Anakin said as he got into his starfighter. <br/>“Be careful and keep me updated. I love you.” <br/>“I will. I love you too” Anakin said as he left Naboo. </p>
<p>Satine paced the throne room anxiously while awaiting the reinforcements. Obi-Wan was trying to calm her down. <br/>“We will be fine. I promise.” <br/>“I hope so. I’m scared but I feel helpless.” Satine said. <br/>“I know, but like I promised you and your father years ago, I will make sure nothing ever happens to you and you’re doing what you can" Obi-Wan said reassuringly.<br/>“I hated that dad made you promise that because I thought I never needed that” Satine says. <br/>“Even if you don’t need it, I’ll always be there. I’m sure things will be fine. Padme used to get death threats all the time when she was a senator and although things look pretty bad, I’ll be sure nothing bad happens to you. I promise” Obi-Wan says. In that moment, he not only made a promise to a wife but to his late father-in-law. </p>
<p>Outside, some of Maul’s assassins quickly and quietly took down some guards and met with Almec. He was conflicted until they pulled a weapon on him. He had been serving the Kryze’s since Satine’s uncle was in power, having also served under her father, and now her. About 24 years. He remembered her uncle was not in power for very long, less than a year. But his mind was brought back to reality when the knife moved closer.<br/>“Fine!” He said, moving out of the way to let them through. He had been growing frustrated with Satine’s rule and he was shocked that she reigned so long. A 20-year rule was fairly long for a Mandalorian. The only other recent ruler with a rule that long was Satine’s grandfather. </p>
<p>Bo-Katan had been sitting in a Death Watch prison, fiddling with the communicator on her armor, looking for any way out. They had damaged it slightly before putting her in the cell so she couldn’t call for help. Vizsla had plans for Bo-Katan but she wanted no part of it. She managed to find a Republic Frequency and she realized this was her ticket out of this hell hole and began to record a message.</p>
<p>Fives, Echo, Hevy Hardcase, and Rex were getting closer to Mandalore with Anakin not too far behind when they get a mysterious message from Concordia.<br/>“This is Bo-Katan Kryze, sister of Duchess Satine Kryze, can anyone hear me. I’m being held here against my will, and I need help. I will aid the fight on Mandalore as payment.” She desperately pleaded.<br/>“How do we know this is legit?” Hardcase asked into the private frequency. <br/>“Trust me, I would know that voice anywhere” Fives said as he switched back to the frequency Bo-Katan was on.<br/>“Bo-Katan?”  he asked.<br/>“Fives?” Bo-Katan said, recognizing the voice from her youth.<br/>“We’re coming to help you. Where are you on Concordia?” Fives said.<br/>“I’m in a Death Watch prison but I can probably break out. I doubt a republic ship would be able to get in here." Bo-Katan quietly replied, hoping not to catch the guard's attention.<br/>“Do what you can but we’re coming to help.” Fives said.<br/>Bo-Katan had been held in this prison cell since Vizsla went to Mandalore to begin his revolution. She knew his plan for her. After overthrowing Satine and killing Korkie, he would put Bo-Katan as a puppet leader only to use Mandalore’s duel clause to duel her. Although Bo-Katan didn’t want to admit it, Pre Vizsla would defeat her in a duel. She was glad the wardens were dumb enough to leave her with her armor and comm link intact enough so that she could contact for help. Bo-Katan used her flamethrower to burn a hole into the wall so that she could have an easy escape. The alarms immediately started to go off as a chunk of the wall was taken out. Bo-Katan easily used her jetpack to get over the fence and quickly got far away from the prison. Bo-Katan caught sight of Fives’ ship. He noticed her fairly quickly because of her armor and because she took her helmet off when she saw the ship. Once Fives knew it was her, she put her helmet back on and she used her jetpack to fly up a bit to meet him. He opened up the ship to let her in. The ride was silent until they got back into space. </p>
<p>“Everything alright?” Fives asked, “Do you need any medical attention?” <br/>“No, I’m fine,” Bo-Katan said, she was merely glad to get out of there. </p>
<p>In the throne room, Satine continuously checked on republic progress. <br/>“Why is one of the ships on Concordia?” Satine asked. <br/>“Death Watch may have intercepted it” Obi-Wan said. <br/>“But these other ships are getting closer. Finally, we can get some help” Satine said, “can you get my holoprojector?” <br/>“Yes sweetheart” Obi-Wan said as he left the throne room. Obi-Wan heard something slip past him but by the time he had gotten to it, it was too late. One of the ominous figures had fatally stabbed Satine. <br/>“Satine!” He called out as he ran towards her and knelt at her side, he saw the wound in her chest. He couldn’t take his eyes off her though. “Obi-Wan. I will always love you” she said as she put a hand on his face <br/>“I love you too. I always will” Obi-Wan said, never taking his eyes off her.<br/>Korkie had seen his father panic and run towards something and went to investigate. When he saw his mother on the floor. He quickly ran over to her. <br/>“Mom?” Korkie tearfully plead. <br/>“Korkie” Satine weakly said as Korkie took her other hand. <br/>“Mom loves you so much” she said as she slipped away into the veil of death. Her lifeless hand fell from Obi-Wan's face and Korkie quickly felt her grip vanish. He looked over at his clearly devastated father and for the first and only time, Korkie saw his dad cry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aftermath of Satine's Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satine's funeral is held, Bo-Katan finally reveals what led her to Death Watch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fives and Bo-Katan landed on Mandalore, shortly after Echo, Hardcase, Hevy, Rex and Anakin. Korkie came outside. Bo-Katan could tell by the expression on his nephew’s face that something was wrong.<br/>
“What’s going on?” Bo-Katan asked.<br/>
“I heard someone come in and the next thing I knew. Mom was stabbed.” Korkie managed to say before tearing up, leading them to be able to infer what had happened.<br/>
“She’s dead, isn’t she?” Bo-Katan somberly asked.<br/>
Korkie nodded.<br/>
“Where’s Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked.<br/>
“He’s still inside.” Korkie said.</p>
<p>Anakin and Korkie head inside and find Obi-Wan sat down on the floor, not far from Satine’s body. He had his knees up to his chest and his head down and in his hands.<br/>
“Obi-Wan!” Anakin called out. Obi-Wan looked up and saw his friend at the door.<br/>
“Anakin! What are you doing here?” Obi-Wan asked.<br/>
“I decided to come early” Anakin said as he got closer. Obi-Wan got up to greet him but Anakin could tell Obi-Wan was beyond devastated. Anakin wrapped his arms around his friend and gave him a hug. He knew he needed it. After Obi-Wan pulled away there was a loud bang heard outside.<br/>
“I know you don’t want to hear this but we’re going to have to give Satine a quick funeral. Can’t be anything too lavish” Anakin said.<br/>
Anakin went outside to see what was going on out there.<br/>
“Everything is fine” Hevy said as Anakin came outside.<br/>
“What happened?” Anakin asked.<br/>
“Just a lone attacker. He’s already in custody.” Hardcase says.<br/>
“We need a makeshift funeral pyre.” Anakin says as he instructs the other guys to make one. They quickly oblige, building one in the gardens while Anakin calls Padme to update her.</p>
<p>“Hey Ani!” Padme said as she picked up the call from her husband.<br/>
“Are you sitting down. You’ll need to be for this.” Anakin said.<br/>
“Why? What happened?” Padme asked.<br/>
“Satine’s dead.” Anakin said.<br/>
“What?” Padme said with tears forming in her eyes.<br/>
“She’s gone. She died shortly before we got there according to Korkie" Anakin told her.<br/>
“How are he and Obi-Wan holding up?” Padme asked.<br/>
“Not good. I had never seen him cry like this before today. I saw him tear up when Qui-Gon died but it was not like this and Korkie is like anyone after they’ve lost their mom but I think he might still be in shock. We have to have a quick funeral for her because of the situation. Someone tried to attack while I was with Obi-Wan, right after we got there.”<br/>
“That’s awful.” Padme said.<br/>
“Want me to put you there by hologram?” Anakin asked.<br/>
“Yes” Padme said.<br/>
“Ok, I’ll call you just before it starts” Anakin said.<br/>
“Ok, be careful. I love you” Padme said.<br/>
“I love you too.” Anakin said before hanging up.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan ran his hand through Satine’s hair one last time before Anakin put a hand on his shoulder and said “It’s time” as Satine’s body is moved atop the pyre.<br/>
Obi-Wan puts on a black mourning outfit. One he had not worn since Satine’s father’s death. He went to check on Korkie who needed help tying his tie. It was something Satine had always done for him. Obi-Wan quietly did it for Korkie the way Satine had shown him over 20 years ago. The room was silent, neither man knowing what to say to one another.<br/>
Anakin is setting up Padme’s hologram when Korkie and Obi-Wan come out and stand at the front. Korkie speaks first, as the new Duke of Mandalore. </p>
<p>“My mom was a wonderful lady and there was more to her than what met the eye. She may have been seen as cold and unfeeling, but she was quite the opposite. She cared deeply about not only her family and friends but her people too. She felt their every gain and every loss as if it were her own. Through her leadership, she taught me to be brave, assertive but most importantly, she taught me to be kind. Although she is no longer with us. Her spirit, her soul, and her impact lives on. She showed me unconditional love, whether I was being overly curious, or I made a mess with coffee grounds in the kitchen, or I got into a prestigious school. I will always love and miss her so much.” </p>
<p>Obi-Wan is next,<br/>
“Those were some wonderful words from Korkie. Satine had a profound impact on my life. She was one of the best things to happen to me and she opened my eyes to a life I had never imagined for myself before and the fact that she is no longer there to enjoy it with me breaks my heart. When she was killed, a piece of my heart was taken with her. It was not only the big things such as our wedding or starting our family but also the little things such as her smile, or the way she ran her hands through my hair, or how she always knew what to say when I was down. That’s just a few of the many little things. I will always love her and there’s nothing that can change that. She did not deserve her fate and I would do anything for her to have not died the way she did.” Obi-Wan said as he and Korkie tearfully lit the pyre ablaze. </p>
<p>The whole planet heard Korkie and Obi-Wan’s speeches. Her funeral had been broadcasted for all Mandalorians to see. Vizsla and Maul had been watching it when Vizsla’s comm rings.<br/>
“What’s going on?” Vizsla asked.<br/>
“Bo-Katan escaped.”<br/>
“WHAT?!” Vizsla yelled.<br/>
“You should take care of that” Maul condescendingly said.<br/>
“I can take care of the boy’s father” Maul said.<br/>
“Fine but don’t kill the duke. I need to take care of him myself.” Vizsla said as he made his way to Concordia to deal with this. </p>
<p>After the funeral, Obi-Wan notices Bo-Katan.<br/>
“You have a lot of nerve showing up here” he says.<br/>
“Who are you to decide who can and can’t come to this funeral?” Bo-Katan replies.<br/>
“You were never around except for Christmas or Korkie’s birthday and even then, you never spoke to your sister or myself. Why were you found on Concordia in Death Watch armor shortly after your father died and you were suspiciously not at his funeral? Your father and Satine gave you the world only for you to spit it back into their faces and now you show up to her funeral when you didn’t pay her an ounce of respect while she was alive.” Obi-Wan angrily said.<br/>
“You don’t understand and will never understand what I was put through in the last 20 years. You and Satine both knew I was on Concordia but did nothing to help me.” Bo-Katan said as she walked away. </p>
<p>That night, Bo-Katan sat on the roof of the palace, reflecting on the past 20 years when she hears someone join her.<br/>
“Anakin, I’m not apologizing to Obi-Wan. Don’t bother lecturing me.” Bo-Katan said without turning around.<br/>
“I’m not Anakin nor do I want to lecture you” Fives said as he sat next to her.<br/>
“What do you want then?” Bo-Katan asked.<br/>
“Do I have to want anything?” Fives asked.<br/>
“Most of the time, people do want something,” Bo-Katan said.<br/>
“What happened in the past 20 years Bo?” Fives asked. He hadn’t called her Bo since high school nor had he even saw her since high school, but he knew something had obviously happened to her. She wasn’t the spunky, feisty girl who became his best friend and partner in crime along with Echo.<br/>
“Which part do you want?” Bo-Katan asked.<br/>
“All of it. I have time.” Fives said.<br/>
“Well, if you insist. Right before my parents died, I had been leading one of Dad’s legions. I had made friends with one of the top lieutenants. Pre Vizsla. He came to me one day, trying to get me to turn on my father. I adamantly said no. Then he started seducing me and I fell for it. His father had started Death Watch were trying to get my father’s legions to turn against him, eventually, I found myself in a Death Watch camp even though I have no memory of agreeing to join them. When I tried to leave, Vizsla stopped me and said if I ever left, not only was I dead but so was my whole family and my friends. You know how important family was to me and how dad drilled that into me ever since I was a child. I knew Death Watch would go through with their threats, especially after Korkie was born. They knew everything about me it seemed, they would've had a way to get to anyone they wanted. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they were killed because I left Death Watch. After Korkie was born, they would occasionally let me see them, to maintain their image that I joined willingly and because my sister knew I was on Concordia. I couldn’t look or speak to her or Obi-Wan knowing the things I did with Death Watch when in reality I wasn’t there willingly and the only thing I agreed with them on is that our culture shouldn’t be erased.” Bo-Katan confessed.<br/>
“Have you ever explained that to your sister or to Obi-Wan?” Fives asked.<br/>
“No.” Bo-Katan said<br/>
“Maybe you should” Fives said<br/>
“Maybe, but I’ve never been good at explaining things. I don’t want to go back there yet”<br/>
“Fair” Fives said<br/>
“I wish I was good at something other than war. I’ve always been compared to my sister whether it was by my parents or relatives or anyone else as if I didn’t already know Satine was the favourite child. Even today when I passed Almec and he spoke to me and I replied, he was like you were never the politician your sister was. No, I am not but I’m also not Satine, I’m Bo-Katan and I have different strengths and weaknesses than Satine.” Bo-Katan ranted<br/>
“I know you well enough to know you’re good at many other things than war. Though I kinda feel the same way as if I’m only good at war too.” Fives said. After he graduated he joined the Grand Army of the Republic.<br/>
“Like what though? I’ve been a soldier and not much else since I was 19 and it’s all I’ve ever felt like I was good at. I’ve never had any other talents nor did I ever make my parents proud the same way Satine did. At least you got that epic senior prank under your belt and your adeptness for pulling off elaborate pranks in the first place and get away with it. I remember back in my freshman year when you got away with shredding the essay questions and Krell never found out who did it.” Bo-Katan said as she reminisced to a much simpler time.<br/>
“But I couldn’t have done most of it without you. Especially that senior prank” Fives says.<br/>
“Heh, we made a pretty good team, didn’t we?” Bo-Katan says, remembering her high school days.<br/>
Bo-Katan brushes some dirt away from Fives’ face when she notices the little 5 on his temple. She realizes it’s tattooed there.<br/>
“It’s finally a real tattoo.” Bo-Katan says with a smile.<br/>
“You were definitely on to something when you said I should get it tattooed. Another one of your many talents.” Fives says.<br/>
As he sees her look over the city, all the feelings he had when he was a high schooler returned, though both of them have aged, they were still the same people underneath. Turns out he still had a soft spot for her after all and even after all these years, he still loved her. He had been with other girls but none of them were quite like her. Bo-Katan notices him and gives him a sad smile. He did cheer her up a bit, but she was still feeling terrible about her sister’s death. Fives decides to put his arm around her to subtly try to cheer her up. She began to cry on his shoulder. She was glad armor didn’t absorb liquid. She hadn’t truly been able to cry in a very long time and Fives let her. Bo-Katan looked at him and he used his other hand to wipe the tears off her face. The moonlight shone on her face, showing the tear streaks on her face. It broke Fives’ heart to see her like this. They stayed like this for a while. Bo-Katan didn’t expect him to stay so long but simply having his company and knowing that she was not alone made her feel better. Death Watch was a very lonely place with a false image of comradery. Fives looked into her eyes and leaned closer to her, she doesn't pull away and also moves in a little closer, letting things progress naturally. He put his free hand on her cheek and kisses her. It felt just like the first time they had kissed during her sophomore year with the softness and gentleness of it. Immediately after he pulls away, realizing what he did.<br/>
“I shouldn’t have done that. You rejected me years ago and said you only wanted to be friends. I’m sorry” Fives said as he stood back up, red in the face with both his undying feelings for her and embarrassment.<br/>
“You should explain everything to Obi-Wan. I’m sure he’d understand.” Fives says as he frantically starts to leave the roof.<br/>
“Wait!” Bo-Katan said.<br/>
Fives stopped for a minute to hear what she had to say.
Just because I rejected you doesn't mean there was never anything there” she says as she leaves the rooftop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Loyalties Tested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maul and Obi-Wan meet again after about 20 years. Bo-Katan takes a lie detector test to prove her loyalty after another confrontation with Obi-Wan while disloyalty brews among other officials from Satine's government</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night felt very odd for Obi-Wan. He went into his bedroom and shut the door. He needed some time for himself. He saw the frame Satine had given him for their anniversary not long prior. He clutched the frame in his arms, trying not to tear up when he looked at the pictures inside it. He longed for those moments again. He longed for any moment with Satine being alive. When he got into bed, everything felt off. Her side of the bed was empty. He had never slept without Satine since they moved to Mandalore 24 years ago. He got back up and placed the frame in the empty spot where Satine was supposed to be before she was ripped out of this universe so violently. He wasn’t sure how he was going to adjust to life without her, but he knew he had to somehow without putting a picture frame into his bed every night. His sleep that night was very restless, not only due to the bed being abnormally empty but also due to constant nightmares that wreaked havoc on his sleep. Constantly, images of Satine’s death popped up into his mind. Each time he would wake up in a cold sweat and would struggle to fall back to sleep, only to see the same images once he did fall asleep again.</p>
<p>Pre Vizsla made it to Concordia to assess the damage.<br/>
“What the fuck is this?” Vizsla says to the guards.<br/>
He pauses before saying“failures, all of you. Who was on duty the day she escaped?” he asks. Some people quickly ratted out their fellow wardens.<br/>
“Failures,” He said as he shot each of them in the head.<br/>
“I saw her flying off in a republic ship.” One of the wardens piped up.<br/>
“I figured as such” Vizsla says as he leaves again for Mandalore. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Maul sneaks his way into the palace. Almec easily lets him in. He had firmly sided with Death Watch and Maul but Almec was still holding up a façade with anyone else for now, until Pre Vizsla was ready for him. Maul easily finds Obi-Wan.<br/>
“I always knew Satine was the key to get to you!” Maul yells from across the room.<br/>
“I see after over 20 years; you’re still obsessed with me” Obi-Wan quipped.<br/>
“But this time I will get my revenge” Maul says with a devilish smile.<br/>
“Good luck with that, both of your assassins are arrested and in Republic custody and you soon will too” Obi-Wan said.<br/>
“I already orchestrated your wife’s death and I will actually do yours myself" Maul taunted.<br/>
“I thought you loved doing the dirty work rather than orchestrating it” Obi-Wan taunted back.<br/>
“What are you doing here?” Korkie says as he enters the room. He has no idea who Maul is but can tell whoever he is and his father do not have a good relationship.<br/>
“Oh, would you look at that, there are two Kenobi’s, twice the fun in gutting you both” Maul sneered.<br/>
“Not so fast!” Obi-Wan said as he took out his weapon. It was a beskad style sword that Satine’s father gave him if he couldn’t get to any Mandalorian armor. Despite Satine’s peaceful ways, both he and Korkie had it but it was rarely used though it would’ve come in handy right about now.<br/>
“I don’t think so!” Korkie said as he took out a blaster from his belt. He didn’t have time to put on his armor but he wasn’t about to lose his dad the same way he lost his mom.<br/>
“Twice the arrogance too, like father like son” Maul says as he prepares to fight them. Obi-Wan and Korkie get into a battle stance and Maul begins to attack with his dual bladed sword. This fight was merely a ploy however so that the republic can put Maul into custody too. Obi-Wan was briefed on this by Anakin though Korkie was not in on it. Korkie shoots Maul in the foot with his blaster, knocking him onto the ground. Just what Hevy, Fives, Echo, Rex and Hardcase needed to storm the room and arrest Maul who is then brought to the Republic warship that had landed just a few hours ago. Pre Vizsla saw Maul get dragged off and was happy with this. He feared that Maul would try to consolidate power for himself but with Bo-Katan gone and protected by the republic, he would need a new plan, something that Almec could easily help him with. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Bo-Katan is relaying what Death Watch’s plan was to Anakin, Obi-Wan, Fives, Echo, Hevy, Hardcase and Rex. Ahsoka walked in just as she was getting started and said “you got room for one more?”<br/>
“Snips!” Anakin said.<br/>
“I may be a mechanic, but I might be able to help a little. We do get special weapons training. Plus, I felt horrible about not being able to come and help.”<br/>
“The more the merrier” Rex said as Ahsoka took a seat.<br/>
“Ok so what I knew of Death Watch’s plan was that after Satine was dead they were going to kill Korkie so he needs some extra protection, we can get Ahsoka and Obi-Wan on that. Though now that I’m gone they may lay low until Korkie is crowned the Duke considering they were working with Maul.” Bo-Katan explained.<br/>
“We need to bring about a swift end to all the violence. It will destroy the people!” Obi-Wan said.<br/>
“What do you propose?” Rex asks<br/>
“Do Korkie’s coronation now as bait for Death Watch. Me, Ahsoka, and Bo-Katan can be a source of protection for him so that Death Watch doesn’t just murder him like Maul did Satine.” Obi-Wan said. He put his head down when he mentioned Satine’s death.<br/>
“That might work” Bo-Katan said.<br/>
“Everyone else would fight off Death Watch?” Echo asked.<br/>
“I guess” Bo-Katan said. </p>
<p>Afterward, Bo-Katan pulls Obi-Wan aside.<br/>
“Can we talk?” Bo-Katan asks.<br/>
“Depends. What about? Keep in mind, I don’t even know how much I can trust you knowing you were a part of Death Watch” Obi-Wan says.<br/>
“Do you think I was there willingly? You knew I was on Concordia and that I was missing for months all of a sudden with no prior indication of betrayal. I would think that knowing I was missing would encourage you to send someone to Concordia after I was found to bring me back to Mandalore” Bo-Katan said.<br/>
“But you were there, in Death Watch armor, participating in Death Watch attacks. Even on Mandalore, you could’ve easily come to the palace and actually speak to us, but you didn’t. Do you know how that made your sister feel? Did you even think about that?” Obi-Wan asked with a sharper tone to his voice, one that stabbed like a knife.<br/>
“Contrary to what you believe, yes! I couldn’t even look at her in good conscience knowing what Death Watch had made me do! The few times I did visit Korkie, if I wasn’t back at the right times, they threatened to kill me and by extension, Satine, you, Korkie, and anyone I was remotely close with. They never wanted a Kryze or anyone associated with them in power” Bo-Katan replied.<br/>
“I don’t remember you as one to be passive in the face of adversity,” Obi-Wan said.<br/>
“I don’t either, but I had no other choice!” Bo-Katan said as she tried to hide her emotion.<br/>
“I will only believe you if you take a lie detector test” Obi-Wan said.<br/>
“Fine. I have nothing to hide and everything I just said was true.” Bo-Katan said. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan and Korkie set up the lie detector as everyone else watched anxiously. They didn’t think she was lying or trying to harm them but Obi-Wan was unsure and wary about trusting Bo-Katan. The lie detector test was something Satine preferred to use over torture when gaining information from criminals who didn’t kill themselves first. A shock collar was put on Bo-Katan, it would send a current of electricity if Bo-Katan were lying.<br/>
Once it was set up and Bo-Katan was ready to go, Korkie started asking the questions.<br/>
“Did you join Death Watch willingly?”<br/>
“No.” the test shown she was being honest.<br/>
“Did they threaten to kill you, your family, and friends like you claimed?”<br/>
“Yes.” She was telling the truth<br/>
“Did Pre Vizsla have anything to do with it?”<br/>
“Yes” she was being truthful<br/>
“Did you ever feel guilty about your actions with Death Watch”<br/>
“Yes” still being honest. Obi-Wan was surprised<br/>
“Are you with us?” Korkie asked. He was anxious about the answer because he wanted to believe that his aunt would be with him.<br/>
“Yes.” She had passed the test.<br/>
“I guess I misjudged you. Hopefully we may not be enemies anymore.” Obi-Wan said. He paused before saying “for Satine.” </p>
<p>Korkie’s coronation was the next day. This was a bittersweet moment. It was a very proud moment for Korkie, Obi-Wan, and Bo-Katan but this would make Korkie grow up a lot faster than Obi-Wan would’ve wanted. The boy was only 18 and hadn’t even graduated high school. However, at the same time, this just cemented the fact that Satine was gone. His coronation was as large of an affair as it could’ve been given the circumstances. Usually, Almec would’ve been the one to officiate the ceremony but he was suspiciously missing, and Republic intelligence was currently trying to locate him. In Almec’s place, Senator Tal Merrik had been chosen though everyone else at the ceremony didn’t know about his deception. Normally it would be deputy minister Jerec but he had been found dead just a few days ago. Right after, during the after events, he left the room and contacted someone. When the hologram popped up, it was Pre Vizsla and Almec.<br/>
“Korkie is officially the duke” Merrik said.<br/>
“I could still go with my original plan to kill the kid” Vizsla said.<br/>
“But Bo-Katan is a stronger fighter than Korkie. Satine never taught Korkie anything about fighting, the only self defense he knows is from his father” Almec said.<br/>
“I hear they’re giving Korkie additional security too because of all of this” Merrik said.<br/>
“I’d rather propose a less violent way but yours and Maul’s political work has swayed the people somewhat and Korkie will need to sway them back, what better way than through a duel invoking the clause where if someone wins a duel against the current Duke/Duchess, they get to claim the crown for themselves and their descendants. That’s how the Kryze’s got into power in the first place.” Almec said.<br/>
“Interesting suggestion.” Merrik said before he quickly went back to the festivities to avoid suspicion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mandalorian 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A traitor is quickly found by the rest of the group. Korkie gets training on how to use Mandalorian armour while outside the armour he and his aunt grieve Satine's death in their own ways.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the festivities, Bo-Katan notices something out of the corner of her eye under the table where her, Obi-Wan, Korkie, Ahsoka, Anakin, Fives, Echo, Hardcase, Rex, and Hevy were sitting.</p>
<p>“What the?” Bo-Katan says looking at it, trying to figure out what it was. This got everyone else’s attention. </p>
<p>“It’s a listening device” Echo says.</p>
<p>“I think you’re right” Rex says.</p>
<p>“Well listen to this!” Bo-Katan says as she unhooks the device and smashes it with her foot.</p>
<p>“Who would’ve put it there?” Korkie asks.</p>
<p>“Someone in this room obviously” Anakin says looking around suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Well Senator Merrik left the room earlier and wouldn’t tell us who he had to talk to,” Obi-Wan says with his hand grazing his chin.</p>
<p>“I told you I had to speak with Almec! He was finally found” Merrik said.</p>
<p>“But where is Almec now?” Obi-Wan asked. </p>
<p>Rather than answer the question Merrik took Korkie and ensured he couldn’t escape by placing his arm around his neck and a weapon to his head.</p>
<p>“Let go of me!” Korkie demanded.</p>
<p>“That would be too easy, Vizsla would pay a good price for you but he wants your annoying ass alive” Merrik said.</p>
<p>“Well looks like you aren’t getting paid” Obi-Wan said as he put a blaster to Merrik’s head.</p>
<p>“If you shoot me, you disrespect your wife’s memory. Oh, I wonder how your poor duchess would’ve felt seeing you with a blaster up to someone’s head, prepared to kill them. I bet she’d be horrified to know her husband is a cold-blooded killer.” Merrik taunts.</p>
<p>Just as he finishes his sentence, Bo-Katan puts her blaster to the back of his head and says “I don’t care what Satine would’ve thought” before shooting him dead. Being in Death Watch desensitized her, she could tell after everyone else in the room looked horrified.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan immediately threw the blaster on the ground and grumpily said “I’ve always hated blasters” </p>
<p>Korkie had fallen to the ground but started to get back up as Merrik’s body was taken away by Hardcase, Rex, and Hevy. </p>
<p>“With all due respect, Korkie needs to have some sort of training if he is to survive this. Vizsla won’t want to leave him alive” Bo-Katan says. Obi-Wan hadn’t said anything but Korkie and Bo-Katan could tell this was not an idea he would be happy with.</p>
<p>“I agree with Aunt Bo-Katan, dad.” Korkie says.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan let out a sigh before saying “fine.”</p>
<p>He knew Satine wouldn’t have liked this idea but for the time being, it was what was necessary.</p>
<p>Bo-Katan had shown Korkie how to use his Mandalorian armor. She was surprised he even had it and that it fit him well. She knew him knowing how to use it would give him a better chance in battle if it were to come to that. Over time, she had taught him how to use the various weapons in it too. Korkie already had some knowledge on how to use a blaster so that was a relief and he knew some hand to hand combat. Korkie was a fast learner though.</p>
<p>As the war waged on, Korkie began to feel saddened. This was where Obi-Wan came into play. Bo-Katan was never good at dealing with emotions and neither was Obi-Wan, but he was better at it than Bo-Katan and Obi-Wan had the advantage of being his father. He knew Korkie better than anyone else currently alive.</p>
<p>“Bo-Katan said you’ve been feeling down lately?” Obi-Wan asked as he walked into Korkie’s room.</p>
<p>“Yea” Korkie replied without elaborating.</p>
<p>“Care to tell me?” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“I just want to be a normal teenager again.” Korkie confessed. Since he became Duke, he’s had to finish his classes from home which has gotten him down since he wanted to go back to school with his friends.</p>
<p>“I know” Obi-Wan said trying to empathize.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have to be commanding armies or ruling a planet!” Korkie vented.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so either and I didn’t want this for you. But if they didn’t think you could do it, they would’ve given you a regent, but they didn’t.” Obi-Wan reminds him</p>
<p>“I just wish mom were still around” Korkie sadly said.</p>
<p>“Me too” Obi-Wan said in an equally sad tone.</p>
<p>“What happened to her were the same senseless acts of violence she was trying to prevent but what happened happened and we can’t change that no matter how much we want to. You may not think you’re ready, but you can bring peace back to Mandalore.” Obi-Wan says, trying to reassure him.</p>
<p>Korkie does not reply, he just looks down, at a loss for words.</p>
<p>“You’re allowed to be sad though” Obi-Wan says as he puts an arm around his son. Korkie allowed his father to comfort him for a minute. Obi-Wan got up and continued his sentence from before</p>
<p>“but don’t let yourself dwell on it.” He said before leaving Korkie’s room.</p>
<p>When Obi-Wan left, he realized he sounded just like his own father when he said that. His father was always onto him about showing emotion because in his eyes, emotion was not a “manly” trait. Obi-Wan vowed not to be like that with Korkie.</p>
<p>Korkie was tired of having to put on the brave face, he wasn’t sure how his mom did it or how his aunt did it in combat or how his dad was doing it right now. He still saw himself as a kid who just lost his mom, not as the ruler of an entire planet. He had been in a trance, staring at the photos of himself and his mother, and the family photo they had gotten not too long before everything happened when he heard what sounded like the voice of his mother say “<em>You can do it. I know you can.</em>” This broke him from his trance, making him realize he needed some sleep before the morning when he would do more training with Bo-Katan.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Korkie dried the tear stains left on his face after his emotional night before going down to the gardens to meet up with Bo-Katan. At least this was somewhat of a distraction until he thought about why this was happening. Bo-Katan had taught him how to use some of the more advanced weapons after she taught him how to use the grappling hook, a blaster, a sword. Next, he had to learn how to use the flamethrower and the jetpack when Bo-Katan saw Death Watch soldiers not too far off the horizon, soon after Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had burst into the gardens.</p>
<p>“You saw it too?” Bo-Katan said </p>
<p>“Yea, we need to keep our defenses up and make sure Korkie is safe” Ahsoka said before saying “Fives, Echo, Hardcase, Rex, Anakin, and Hevy are fighting them off.”</p>
<p>“I agree we need to keep our guard up but why should we hide?” Korkie asked.</p>
<p>“Now you’re thinking like a Mandalorian!” Bo-Katan said as she messed up her nephew’s hair a little.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan facepalmed knowing this is exactly what Satine wouldn’t have wanted.</p>
<p>They didn’t have much time to think when Death Watch started shooting at the palace. “You’re about to learn a thing or two about combat really fast” Bo-Katan said as she and Korkie used their jetpacks to help fight off the attackers while Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were left in the gardens but they quickly rushed into the palace. Obi-Wan appeared to be a nervous wreck seeing Korkie fly up in a jetpack with his aunt.</p>
<p>“I’m sure Korkie can handle himself out there” Ahsoka tried to reassure him. Obi-Wan didn't reply.</p>
<p>“I know how you love being the protective dad” Ahsoka teased.</p>
<p>“This is exactly the kind of thing Satine wanted to prevent” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“I know and she did a pretty good job considering the kind of planet Mandalore is” Ahsoka said, referencing Mandalore’s reputation as a warrior planet.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan watched the battle go on with bated breath, he couldn’t see Korkie which made him very nervous. The soldiers are eventually fought off and Bo-Katan brings Korkie back inside, he is a little banged up but nothing major, Obi-Wan breathes a sigh of relief knowing that Korkie was going to be fine. Ahsoka bandaged him up and Korkie went to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Korkie was sitting in his room he was confused as to why everyone was acting like he was so badly injured, he only had a couple scratches and a bruise, nothing major. While nobody was looking, Korkie got up and walked around. Making sure not to be spotted by anyone. He navigated the halls until he found the room in which his mother’s urn was placed, it was a dimly lit room with lights on over each urn. He had only been there a couple times since her death and only a few times before that on the anniversaries of his grandfather, great uncle and great-grandfather’s deaths though he never met any of them. He noticed his aunt in the room in front of his mother’s urn. It appeared as if she were talking to the urn as if it were her sister. Even though it wasn’t Korkie’s place, he did start to eavesdrop.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn’t do more while you were around or that I never told you about Death Watch. I hope you knew that I love you and still do. It might be too little too late but I will help Korkie as much as possible” She started getting emotional as she said that. She sort of blamed herself for Satine’s death even though she was on Concordia, possibly escaping the prison at the moment her sister died. Korkie had never seen his aunt show a lot of emotion so this was out of character in Korkie’s eyes. He decided to go back to his room before anyone caught him.</p>
<p>His father went upstairs to check on him a few hours later.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yea” Korkie replied.</p>
<p>“I think your grandpa would’ve wanted you to have this” Obi-Wan says as he passes Korkie a sword. The same sword he had given him when he asked Obi-Wan to protect Satine shortly before his death.</p>
<p>“A sword?” Korkie questioned.</p>
<p>“Your grandfather gave this to me a long time ago when he asked me to protect your mother. He had been something of a warlord while he was in power but had just started to open up to your mother’s ideas of peace. Despite that, he gave this to me for insurance, in case of an assassination attempt. I feel like you should have it now.” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“Thanks” Korkie replied.</p>
<p>“I also have something else you might like to have. I know you were pretty upset last night. Grief is never easy, but it might be better to remember some of the good times rather than focus on the loss. I found this last night.” Obi-Wan says as he hands Korkie a photo album. It is an album full of photos of them as a family. It depicts various events such as vacations to Coruscant and Naboo, Korkie with Luke and Leia when they were all much younger. The last photo was one with his mother on his 18<sup>th</sup> birthday. The photo made him tear up a little. Obi-Wan noticed this and went over to comfort his son. This heart to heart was interrupted when Bo-Katan walked in. Without knocking of course. Sounded like Bo-Katan.</p>
<p>“Uh, so this is kinda hard to explain but Korkie needs to get downstairs now” Bo-Katan anxiously said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they get down there, Fives, Hevy, Hardcase, Rex and Echo had Pre Vizsla surrounded, guns pointed at him to make sure he doesn’t do anything.</p>
<p>“He came alone, odd isn’t it?” Anakin said.</p>
<p>“Definitely” Ahsoka said.</p>
<p>Bo-Katan saw this coming, she was nervous, not only for herself being in the same room as the man who held her prisoner for 20 years but also for Korkie because she knew what Vizsla was going to propose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want with my son?” Obi-Wan questioned Vizsla.</p>
<p>“Quiet old man!” Vizsla said.</p>
<p>“Pre Vizsla, what a pleasant surprise” Korkie said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“I could say the same to you” Vizsla says in an equally sarcastic tone.</p>
<p>“Why have you come here, more less alone, knowing we have troops here.” Korkie asked.</p>
<p>“To suggest a proposal, for peace” Vizsla said.</p>
<p>Bo-Katan interjected “Peace? That’s a new word, coming from you."</p>
<p>“Quiet!” Vizsla shouted at Bo-Katan. This made her fearful but she hid it well.</p>
<p>Fives gave Bo-Katan a secret high five for that comeback, slightly alleviating her fear.</p>
<p>“Take a seat Vizsla” Korkie said.</p>
<p>“I remember a time when Mandalore wasn’t into this negotiation shit and the leader was decided by whoever the strongest person was, not by some bloodline but then your great grandfather had to ruin it all by defeating the current leader and breaking tradition by creating a law of succession, disallowing any attempts at a duel. I’ve wanted to return Mandalore to the warrior ways of the past, but your mother ruined it even further by imposing pacifism on us. I have an idea, why don’t we take an old Mandalorian tradition? I know you’re not used to tradition, but I say we duel to see who is really fit to rule. A duel, outside in front of the people in the morning. What do you say?” Vizsla proposed.</p>
<p>Korkie took a moment to think about this proposal. He knew of Mandalore’s duel clause from his studies.</p>
<p>“You got a deal” Korkie said as he shook Vizsla’s hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A New Era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bo-Katan finally opens up about how being in Death Watch had affected her. Korkie and Vizsla hash it out in a good old fashioned Mandalorian Duel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Vizsla had left Ahsoka went up to Korkie.<br/>
“That could be a trap!” she said.<br/>
“I agree with Snips” Anakin said.<br/>
“I don’t think so. Vizsla is a despicable slime ball but he has a slight shred of honour when it comes to tradition. Though you should probably get comfortable with playing dirty. Vizsla likes to do that too.” Bo-Katan says. </p>
<p>Despite Vizsla’s peace offering, Bo-Katan was adamant that some people keep watch tonight. Not much happened at night but there would be the occasional situation. Better safe than sorry was how they saw it. Fives and Echo moved a collapsible table into the front entrance room, it was often used to play card games during slow nights. Bo-Katan and Fives had been keeping watch for the last few hours and they still had 2 hours to go until it was Rex and Ahsoka’s turn. They had been getting bored of the various card games they played to pass the time.<br/>
“I’m hungry, do you want something?” Fives asked.<br/>
“No, I’m good.” Bo-Katan said as Fives went to get some food.<br/>
While he was gone, Bo-Katan heard a loud noise. She immediately shot up from her somewhat relaxed position and put her blasters up while looking around, trying to figure out what she heard when Fives came back.<br/>
“You good?” he asked.<br/>
“Yea. I thought I heard something” Bo-Katan said as she sat back down and put her blasters away. She looked very stiff when she sat back down and seemed out of it, staring at one spot for a while. Fives waved a hand in front of her face while saying “Hello? Anyone there?”<br/>
“Yea?” Bo-Katan replied.<br/>
“You sure everything is okay? I don’t mind bugging Echo so you can get some rest. Bugging Echo is still one of my hobbies. The two years we lived together were probably the worst 2 years of Echo’s life.” Fives said with a slight chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.<br/>
“No, that’s fine.” Bo-Katan insisted.<br/>
“Nervous about tomorrow?” Fives asked, hoping Bo-Katan might talk about what’s plaguing her. He could tell she wasn’t okay.<br/>
“Definitely. The only reason I didn’t off myself in that Death Watch prison was so I could at least be somewhat there for Korkie when I could. He’s the closet thing I have to a child because that son of a bitch kidnapped me at 19 and ripped away any chance I had at someday settling down and having a family of my own. It’s kinda hard to do that now at 39. I don’t know what that would’ve looked like, whether I had a wife and adopted a kid or had a husband and had a kid. But either way, I’m worried for Korkie. If Korkie dies out there to that scumbag, I won’t have any family left and I might just get kidnapped again. I barely know why I’m still here now let alone if that happened tomorrow. Family means everything to me and most Mandalorians, it’s engrained into our culture. I don’t know if I’d actually do it, but nothing would be stopping me if I got kidnapped by Death Watch again. At least back then I had something I could look forward to” Bo-Katan confessed.<br/>
It was obvious that when Bo-Katan talked of offing herself, it was not in a joking manner like they would often joke about in high school. This was more of a cry for help.<br/>
“I for one am glad you didn’t off yourself and all of the Republic troops, including myself would make sure Death Watch doesn’t get their hands on you again. I’ve seen how you were training him, and he did well in battle. I’m sure he can do it. Even if force forbid Korkie does lose to Vizsla, you still have a lot to live for. The Republic wouldn’t leave until you and Obi-Wan were in safe hands. Even still, you have purpose in this universe. You have friends who love you, we’re your family too. Not by blood but family isn’t always by blood. I consider Echo, Rex, Cody, Hardcase, Hevy, Jesse, Kix and Tup as my brothers even though we aren’t related. My point is, you won’t be going back to Death Watch, especially if I have anything to say about it. You have people who love you and would be devastated if you died and you have so much to live for, even if you don't see that. I wouldn’t say I’m a devout force believer, but the force doesn’t just put people here without reason.” Fives said, trying his best to comfort her as he let some emotion slip in his voice. He then said, “Honestly, you’ve been doing great things since you escaped.”<br/>
“But they were all for Korkie” Bo-Katan replied.<br/>
“Still, the galaxy needs people like you. Passionate, unrelenting, strong, etc. Things will get better, no matter the outcome of tomorrow morning.” Fives said.<br/>
Bo-Katan didn’t see herself as any of those things “more like cowardly, depressed and weak” she scoffed and said, "even just sitting up in the morning is a chore, in Death Watch if I wasn't up by 6 am I'd get a swift smack to the face. At least here I don't need to worry about that but still, everything feels like a chore, even the simplest things like getting out of bed and combing my hair feel like strenuous activities that I have to force myself to do. Even stuff I used to love doing feel like a chore."<br/>
“No, you're none of those things you said. Most people would not have been able to go through everything you have and survive to tell the story. You deserve the universe for that accomplishment alone. Things will get better, I promise.” Fives said before saying “I’ll be close by if things do go wrong tomorrow. If that does happen, you can always come back to Coruscant with me. Even if things go well and you want to come to Coruscant, the offer still stands. I'm far from a therapist, but maybe coming back to Coruscant and possibly seeing one might help.” Bo-Katan said nothing but moved closer to him, having his company was doing her fairly well on what would otherwise be a lonely, sleepless night.</p>
<p>Korkie got some sleep to prepare for an early rise the next morning. Bo-Katan makes sure Korkie is refreshed on battle tactics. Before Korkie went outside Obi-Wan takes Korkie aside.<br/>
“Why are you doing this?” Obi-Wan desperately asked.<br/>
“Because. I want the people to see me as a true leader. I don’t agree with the violence, but I feel this is for the best.” Korkie said as Obi-Wan looked down.<br/>
“May the force be with you.” He said to his son as he put his hands on his son’s shoulders. He didn’t believe in luck, but he did believe in fate and that if Korkie were meant to lead Mandalore, the force would allow it so. That didn’t make it easier to deal with the fact that he could easily lose his son today. Shortly before the battle after Korkie and everyone else had gone outside. Obi-Wan didn’t go outside, he couldn’t deal with the thought of potentially watching his son die. He had a weapon on hand in case things went badly and he was attacked. Though rather than lay in wait, he decided to intercept Bo-Katan before she joined the rest of the republic forces watching the battle.<br/>
“If Korkie is in trouble, can you promise me you will help him in whatever way you can?” Obi-Wan pleaded with her.<br/>
Before she could reply, Vizsla entered the throne room.<br/>
“Colluding, are we?” he said as he discovered the two. He brought in two of his soldiers to handcuff them together and drag them outside, forcing them to watch the battle.<br/>
“Let me go!” Bo-Katan groaned.<br/>
“Don’t worry lady Bo-Katan” Vizsla said mockingly before getting up in her face and saying “you aren’t going anywhere any time soon. Not this time.”<br/>
“I’m glad you agreed to my proposal, kid.” Vizsla said, turning to face Korkie.<br/>
“You’ll wish you didn’t make your proposal” Korkie said, returning the trash talk.<br/>
“Are you so sure? I’m still surprised you even have Mandalorian armor considering who your mother is. Or did your aunt procure it for you? She was always a much better Mandalorian than your mother” Vizsla said.<br/>
“That’s none of your business! Tell your troops to stand down. This was supposed to be between us and nobody else” Korkie said.<br/>
“Well tell your father to stop colluding with your aunt” Vizsla said, referring to finding Obi-Wan talking to Bo-Katan.<br/>
“Nobody is colluding with anyone!” Bo-Katan yells.<br/>
“Better not be. Let’s get this show on the road” Vizsla said, getting into the proper battle stance.<br/>
Korkie follows not far behind as Vizsla makes the first move. Korkie easily counters the attack.<br/>
Vizsla uses an array of weapons, he takes out his darksaber to block blaster shots, something Korkie somehow manages to do with his sword, he uses his flamethrower, Korkie counters it by flying. Bo-Katan had taught him a lot and it really came in handy. The battle went on for hours. Longer than Vizsla anticipated. With the people below watching with bated breath for who will be their new ruler. The troops watched from the front row, not firing at anyone or anything. Obi-Wan struggled to watch the battle as did Anakin and Ahsoka, they had known Korkie since he was very young, they saw him grow up, they sometimes came to Naboo to visit Anakin and Korkie had made friends with Luke and Leia. They know Satine suffered 2 miscarriages before eventually having him and they knew if Korkie died on the raised platform, in front of the Mandalorian people, it would destroy Obi-Wan, more than Satine’s death already had. Korkie was the only thing keeping him going. Eventually, Vizsla got Korkie onto the ground. Bo-Katan began trying to reach for her blaster as a last-minute effort to help Korkie. Had Vizsla not interrupted them, Bo-Katan would've agreed to Obi-Wan's proposal.<br/>
“This turnout is not surprising considering your pacifist upbringing” Vizsla said.<br/>
Korkie manages to get a hold of Vizsla’s dark saber while he is talking and he stands up, Vizsla now on his knees, Korkie being the decisive victor of the duel.<br/>
“Kill me. Only the strongest shall rule.” Vizsla said as he removed his helmet and put his head down.<br/>
Korkie also removed his helmet as he held the dark saber.<br/>
“I shouldn’t” Korkie said.<br/>
“You must” Vizsla said.<br/>
Korkie closed his eyes and sent the dark saber down on Vizsla’s head, killing him instantly.<br/>
The people rejoiced at the young Duke’s victory but for Korkie this was bittersweet. He was happy that he won but not happy that he had to kill someone. He used the dark saber to detach Obi-Wan and Bo-Katan and to remove the handcuffs on each of their hands before Anakin, Ahsoka, Fives, Echo, Rex, Hardcase, and Hevy came up to congratulate him and they crowded around him, celebrating the victory. After the initial celebration, Korkie looked down at Vizsla’s body.<br/>
“We need to give him a proper funeral” Korkie said.<br/>
“I agree” Obi-Wan said.<br/>
Hardcase, Echo, Anakin, Hevy and Rex lifted the body onto a pyre as Korkie set it alight as he addressed the people.<br/>
“Although Vizsla and I had differing opinions. He was still an honourable man and thus deserves an honourable funeral. I vow to find a compromise that values peace but still preserves Mandalorian culture so that Vizsla did not die in vain.” Korkie announces to the crowd.<br/>
The people applaud the young Duke’s promises. </p>
<p>The festivities continue inside the palace into the night. Hardcase, Bo-Katan, and Fives teach Korkie a thing or two about drinking, much to Obi-Wan’s disdain<br/>
“You got better tolerance than Fives over here!” Hardcase says nudging Fives.<br/>
Bo-Katan laughs before saying “Even after 20 plus years you still can’t handle more than a few drinks.”<br/>
“It’s because you’re a Mandalorian and you guys are known for having strong alcohol tolerances” Fives retorts.<br/>
“Are we making fun of Fives’ alcohol tolerance again?” Echo says as he brings Rex and Hevy over to join the party.<br/>
“Hell yeah we are” Hardcase says while laughing.<br/>
“Well count me in!” Echo said excitedly.<br/>
Korkie looked curious before Bo-Katan said, “I could tell you so much about my high school experiences with these boys.”<br/>
“I’d love to hear it sometime” Korkie said.<br/>
“Tell him about our senior prank!” Fives said.<br/>
“So, Echo, Fives and I planned this elaborate senior prank the year he and Echo graduated. We wanted to mildly inconvenience everyone except our least favourite literature teacher. Me and Fives took creative writing together that year and we hated the teacher so did just about everyone else in that school.”<br/>
“Except for Dogma the snitch” Fives interrupted.<br/>
“Anyways, Me, Ahsoka, Hardcase, Fives, Echo, Hevy and Tup broke into the school through the window the janitor always left open when he cleaned the school. We went around the school with screwdrivers and unscrewed the teacher name pieces on every door and moved them to different doors to confuse everyone. I will never forget it when Krell walked into a classroom that was opposite of what his usual design was and flipped shit. Even worse when he came back to his classroom someone left a stink bomb in his desk drawer, making his whole classroom out of commission.” Bo-Katan said.<br/>
“Don’t forget about the ball pit we made in the staircase too” Ahsoka said.<br/>
“I remember the principal opening the staircase door and a bunch of balls came falling out on top of him” Echo said.<br/>
“That was hilarious” Fives said<br/>
“Less talking more drinking!” Hardcase said to Fives<br/>
“We are not having a repeat of many, many, times!” Bo-Katan said </p>
<p>Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rex and Ahsoka stood together afterward, watching everything unfold. Obi-Wan had facepalmed watching them, in particular, Hardcase, Fives and Bo-Katan teaching Korkie how to drink and still telling him crazy stories.<br/>
“Why did I ever let them in?” Obi-Wan jokes while facepalming.<br/>
“You say that like we didn’t the same stuff in high school. We had been going to parties together since I was a freshman” Anakin said.<br/>
“True, you’ve gotten drunk a few times before turning 18, that’s literally how you and Satine got together. Let the kid live a little” Ahsoka teased<br/>
The quartet walked over to the other group where Hardcase is pressuring Fives to drink more than he should, again.<br/>
“What are you teaching Korkie?” Obi-Wan asked them.<br/>
“How to take it like a man!” Hardcase joked.<br/>
“That’s funny considering I can take more than you and I’m not a man!” Bo-Katan said.<br/>
“You tell em!” Ahsoka said.<br/>
“I just can’t wait for the peace and quiet after you guys go back to Coruscant and Naboo” Obi-Wan says as he walks away from the group. He knew he was probably going to have to teach Korkie how to deal with a hangover the next morning. </p>
<p>The next morning a few people were hungover, namely Korkie, Hardcase, and Fives but Hardcase and Fives had to get over it fairly fast if they were going to get back to Coruscant on time. Once everyone was up and ready, they went to the platform to depart, with Obi-Wan and Korkie seeing them off.<br/>
“Hope to see you again soon, under better circumstances” Anakin said as he got into his ship<br/>
“You too” Obi-Wan said<br/>
“Thank you so much!” Korkie said as everyone prepared to leave. Bo-Katan rushed out onto the platform and summoned Fives to talk to her for a minute.<br/>
“I just wanted to say thank you for helping me get off Concordia. I owe you so much, including my life” She said.<br/>
Fives put his hands on Bo-Katan’s shoulders and said “You don’t owe me anything.”<br/>
“I hope we can stay in touch this time” Bo-Katan said.<br/>
“Me too. Are you sure you don’t want to come to Coruscant with us?” Fives said<br/>
“I’m sure. My life is here on Mandalore, not on Coruscant.” Bo-Katan said, she then whispered "I'll try to find some help on Mandalore" alluding to their conversation last night. As she said this, Echo called out to Fives. He had to leave.<br/>
"Thank you" he whispered. This was a relief for her to tell him that. “Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone” Fives said as he walked towards his ship.<br/>
“I could say the same to you!” Bo-Katan said as Fives got into his ship and everyone left. Fives said that to her after he graduated, before she left for Mandalore, and now here. It seemed like a tradition to say that before they would be apart for a while. Once all the ships left the atmosphere, Korkie now realized, he had to rule his planet.</p>
<p>A few months later, after things have settled down, Korkie went to find his father. He had begun teaching at the Academy of Governance but after he got home, Korkie found him.<br/>
“Dad, can I talk to you about something?”<br/>
“Sure, anything.”<br/>
“I was wondering if you’d be okay with me going by Korkie Kenobi in public instead of Korkie Kryze.”<br/>
“Why?” Obi-Wan questioned, blindsided by his son’s proposition.<br/>
“I want a fresh start, some of the people have a bad opinion of me simply because of my last name and how it’s associated with mom’s peaceful rule. It’s not that I don’t want to be associated with it, it’s that I feel opinion may be better if I make the switch since my whole platform is about creating compromise between the pacifists and the warriors.” Korkie explained.<br/>
Obi-Wan took some time to think about this. He didn’t like the idea of Korkie giving up his mother’s last name, but he had to admit Korkie’s reasoning was well thought out. Obi-Wan took a deep breath before saying “yes. You can.”<br/>
Obi-Wan was reluctant because he didn’t want Satine’s memory to be erased but Korkie had already started to build a memorial dedicated to her. </p>
<p>When Korkie addressed the people the next day about this, Obi-Wan finally realized, Korkie had become an adult. Not only that but he had become a capable Duke of Mandalore who would reign for a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just want to thank you all so much for following this series and leaving so many kudos and comments! It means the world to me and I can't put it into words how much the support means to me &lt;3 </p>
<p>I'm considering this series finished so thank you all so much for coming along for this rollercoaster of a ride :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>